Steele Sharing Lists
by SteeleHere44
Summary: Sunrise, a cup of coffee and him. It can't get any better than that.


Disclaimer:

Remington Steele and its characters are owned by MTM. No copyright infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only.

Set after Season 4. Season 5 doesn't exist in my universe.

The sun was beginning to peek through the morning clouds. It wasn't going to be a cloudy day after all. How wonderful those amazing sunrises felt at the balcony, cup of coffee at hand and the morning silence enhancing the whole splendor.

She touched her lips for the thousandth time reliving the memories his kisses left there the night before. A hot coffee, the sun in the sky, and the memory of his lips on hers. It wasn't going to get any better than this. Life was truly generous and full of beautiful possibilities.

He silently approached her from behind, and softly ran his hand over her belly. He couldn't keep his hands off her lately. At five months along, she still looked exactly the same, except for her tiny belly, which was getting slightly noticeably rounded every day. He felt her hand over his.

"She is going to be a runner," he said almost in a whisper, trying not to break her peacefully private moment.

"He is probably just stretching his legs. He loves to spend some lazy moments in the early mornings," she answered him.

"She is practicing her martial arts, a brave girl just like her mother…"

Laura smiled indulgently. They'd decided to let the sex of the baby be a surprise, but she was certain it was going to be a boy. He wanted a bunch of girls, all of them with Laura's brown hair, freckles all over and beautiful brown eyes. And her bright intelligence and wild spirit, of course. It was the sublime combination he was totally in love with since years ago.

The baby moved again. Laura had her last sip of coffee before he stole the cup from her hands. "Will you still love me when I'm all big and fat?" she asked.

"There will be just more of you to love. You used to be a tiny creature, Laura. A tiny but powerful creature, of course."

"Of course…" she laughed, "Oh, you are good."

"That, I told you years ago after solving one of our first cases, love. It took you some time to acknowledge the sentiment," he told her kissing her temple when she glared at him. "And although I love your beautiful body and the way you look now more than ever; that is not what I love about you most.

She turned back, facing him, her curiosity totally aroused. "What do you love most about me?"

"Can I list your top five lovable qualities?" He asked her.

She nodded solemnly, "Go ahead."

"I'm not promising it will be a neat list, Laura. I'm just an improviser. You know you are the expert in our partnership, the one who does magic with lists…"

"…Go ahead," she answered slightly impatient.

"Okay. Here we go. One, I love that you can cook…"

Laura wacked him on the chest, "You are hitting under the belt, Mr. Steele. You can do better."

He laughed. "Well, if you don't know how to cook, then I do. And I prefer you making important lists to further our successful careers, while I take care of the basics. We complement each other really well in that department. Besides, think about all the time we'd waste having you doing the cooking. We spend that time more productively in a different, nurturing activity, as I recall."

She laughed at the waggle of his eyebrows. "Go ahead. This list of yours must improve if you want to keep working in that nurturing activity later, you know?"

"I certainly know.. I'll try to give my best effort. Here we go…two; I love how you always manage to spend the night practically glued to me, considering we sleep in a king size bed. You are a very possessive woman, Mrs. Steele. Somehow I feel I have never been the prior owner of the furniture."

"That's entirely your fault, Mr. Steele. You are so warm and cuddly. Like a magnet. A woman can't resist…"

"Touchè. Three; I'm delirious that any chocolate in this house is yours by default," he said. "That makes my mind fly to find new hiding places, and watch you perpetually find them."

"I'm a detective after all…"

"You are a dangerous chocaholic! And one that even can detect. It's an impossible challenge I'd love to stand up to forever."

"Four?" asked Laura.

"I love that you are always radiating light and fire. Even when I'm not sure which of them I'm playing with at the time." He put his lips on hers for a brief kiss.

"Five; I love that you are always willing to risk everything for the ones you love. You are the most kind, bravest and generous lady I know; I love that you took the time to rescue my lost soul and hold it against your heart. And I love that you are mine…"

"You are out of your top five, Mr. Steele. By my count, you are at seven…"

"I have too much material to work with, Laura. It's impossible to make the list any shorter. I don't have those summarization skills of yours. Maybe that's another thing I love about you..."

Laura kissed him this time; leaving him wanting more, as always. She pulled back with an innocent but not so innocent smile, and walked inside to grab another cup of coffee. But she stopped after a few steps and turned back. "Don't you expect me making breakfast just to turn down your first statement, don't you? I will pursue improving my own abilities while you pursue improving yours."

"I would have never expected that, Laura. Stick to your abilities, love."

"Mr. Steele, I'm hungry…"

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Well, it's Saturday. We can indulge us with breakfast in bed for once. And after that…"

She came towards him, "After that, you are in charge, Mr. Steele. You can find us something productive to do to forget my lack of ability in the cooking department."

"I like your thinking, Mrs. Steele…"

"Forget my thinking and start breakfast, Mr. Steele."

"You'll never forget what I've said about your cooking skills, won't you?"

"I'll try to focus my memories in the final part of your statements Mr. Steele. I'm eating for two, after all."


End file.
